reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
9-2
9-2 is a new film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It's about the stitchpunk survivors 9, 5, 1, 8, 6, 7, 2, 3 and 4 meeting Megan (Vanessa Ann Hudgens), the Scientist's daughter, and her stitchpunks: 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16. The film is set to release on 9/9/12. Plot The film starts with 9, who is searching the wastelands with 5 and 2. They enter a dark place, where they discover a hooded figure waiting for them. 5 thinks the figure is a male, while 9 suggests a girl. To 9's suprise, he is right: the girl's Megan (Vanessa Ann Hudgens), the Scientist's daughter, who has orange hair, black gloves, green workout shirt, blue jeans and a yellow wrist ring. She introduces 9, 5 and 2 to 10, a stitchpunk she created. 9, 5 and 2 take Megan and 10 to 1 and the others. She discovers that her father made the stitchpunks. She reveals to 9 she made her own stitchpunks that 9 and the others would love to make friends with. However, Megan discovers that the Talisman 9 has carried around his neck is actually a device used to bring back souls. 6, being curious about the Talsiman, inserts it into a device and plays a song to which 9, 5, 7, 3 and 4 listen to carefully ("Be Our Guest"). In a secret area, 6 and 10 fall in love. However, due to 5 inserting a new disc, 6 starts dancing, revealing his favorite music is zydeco ("Gonna Take You There"). The stitchpunks, Megan and 10 arrive to an abandoned railway. They see a sign to which Megan translates in Russian, "Tchaikovsky Cathedral". 1 chooses this as a new hideout for the stitchpunks, Megan and 10. However, once they enter, they encounter Cat Beast 2, to which a warrior destroys. The warrior reveals himself as 9-2 (Elijah Wood), 9's clone. He joins the stitchpunks, Megan and 10, to which 7 accepts. Then, they encounter Winged Beast 2, who tries to kill 1, but 5 saves him. Winged Beast 2 is destroyed by 8, 6 and 2 after they almost witness what could've been 9-2 and 10's deaths. They leave for the Library. However, due to Winged Beast 2's harpoon tail, 9-2's left arm and leg have a hole, to which 5 fixes. However, on sentry watch, 6, 2 and 9-2 encounter a new Seamstress, who kidnaps 9-2. 6 warns 9 and 7, who save 9-2 and destroy the Seamstress. Megan wonders who's behind all this and while searching, she discovers that her father created The Fabrication Machine two years ago, without a human soul and an evil mind. 1, angry that Megan, 10 and 9-2 joined the group, uses horrifying voodoo on 9 and 5, turning 9 into 5 and 5 into 9 ("1's Got Friends on the Other Side"). 9-2, 6 and 7 witness this from a secret passage in the wall, freaking 9-2, 6 and 7 out of their eyes. They visit 2, to which the three stitchpunks explain what happened about 9 and 5. 5 (inside 9's body) freaks out at 9 inside 5's body, to which they are both screaming. 10 takes out of her skin the talisman they had forgot about and inserts it into a device that plays music once again, but this time, in a high-tech version ("Phinedroids and Ferbots"). Outside of the library, 9 and 5 tell 7 they need their bodies back so they can stop the Fabrication Machine 2, who created all the 2 beasts. 9, 5 and 7 start singing about to get their bodies back ("When We're Human"). Now ready to take out the Fabrication Machine 2, the stitchpunks, 9-2 and 10 (except Megan due to the fact she had found her other 6 stitchpunks) leave to take out the machine. 9 and 6 discover a map revealing the entire factory. They presumably destroy the machine, after sending an empty oil can full of gunpowder with a match inside. After the battle, they arrive at a sonograph, to which they play more music ("The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything"), while Megan brings her other 6 stitchpunks and introduces 9 and the others to: 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16, who are all females. However, 5 notices the Fabrication Machine from a far distance and warns everybody. They arrive at 9-2's hideout: The Thcaikovsky Cathedral. There they watch a small message from the Scientist, to which 9 watches carefully. The end of the message shows the Scientist's death, to which Megan shortly weeps to. 9 and 5 feel sorry for Megan, and as the others leave to the front steps of the cathedral, 9 and 5 discover another message. It explains how to get their bodies back: eat 3 spoonfuls of tar. They do this, and 9 and 5's souls return to their bodies. They head to the Sandlands, where they do their final battle with the Fabrication Machine 2 ("It's the End of the World As We Know It"). 9 decides to sacrifice himself to free the Scientist's soul. To everyone's suprise, 9-2 saves him and helps 9 disable the Talisman from the socket. They destroy the Fabrication Machine 2 together, and in a giant explosion, 9 is knocked unconcious while 9-2 races to catch him. He does, and 9 wakes up. Back at the Thcaikovsky Cathedral, they build an entire grave for The Scientist. 9-2 opens up the Talisman carefully with 5's needle. They see the Scientist's soul arise from out of the Talisman, to which he gives Megan and 9 a great hug. He then rises into the sky, with 9 and 5 being amazed ("WALL-E Trailer music"). Then it starts to rain, to which 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8 are marveled by. Before the credits, 9 and the others head back into the cathedral, leaving the talisman out in the rain. Part of the Scientist's soul is presumed to be inside each raindrop. Cast *Elijah Wood: 9 and 9-2 *Jennifer Connelly: 7 *John C. Reily: 5 *Martin Landau: 2 *Christopher Plummer: 1 *Crispin Glover: 6 *3 & 4 *Fred Tatasciore: 8 *Alan Oppenheimer: The Scientist *Vanessa Ann Hudgens: Megan *Jodi Benson: 10 *Joan Cusack: 11 *Jada Pinkett Smith: 12 *13 & 14 *Kimmy Robertson: 15 *Anika Noni Rose: 16 / 7 (singing voice) *Brunos Campos: 9 (singing voice) *Keith David: 1 (singing voice) *Micheal-Leon Wooley: 5 (singing voice) *Jim Cummings: 6 (singing voice) Songs #Be Our Guest #Gonna Take You There #1's Got Friends on the Other Side #Phinedroids and Ferbots #When We're Human #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #It's the End Of The World As We Know It #WALL-E Trailer Music Stitchpunks #9 #9-2 #7 #3 & 4 #5 #6 #8 #2 #1 #10 #11 #12 #13 & 14 #15 #16 Category:2013 movies